This invention relates to an apparatus for preventing transmission of vibration which absorbs the vibration occuring at the grip section of a vibration machine such as a chain-saw, a rock drill, a motorcycle, electric hair clippers or an electric shaver and minimizes the transmission of the vibration to the hands.
Machines in general that cause various vibration such as a chain-saw, a rock drill, vibrate strongly as a whole as soon as they are run. If these machines are operated by hand, the strong vibration is transmitted to the hands and into the body of an operator so that he is apt to suffer from various diseases. In fact, this strong vibration is a direct cause of the so-called "Raynaud's disease" which occurs in a user of a machine causing vibration.
In practice, a rubber material has conventionally been secured to the grip of the machine, but it has failed to provide sufficient prevention of transmission of the vibration.